The Twilight Warden
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: My name is Atyna Teranii and I am a Twilight Warden. I have been called to Skyrim by the Heretic Trinity, Meridia, Azura and Molag Bal, to exterminate the vampire menace that has shrouded the land in darkness. I will work with the Dawnguard to rebuild my Order and win back the favor of the Heretic Trinity.


**AN: This is a journal of my character from Skyrim. I recently downloaded a mod called Take Notes and decided to share my notes with you. The journal follows the story of an Altmer called Atyna Teranii. She was inspired by the Grey Wardens from Dragon Age and the Twilight Warden build from the Tamriel Vault. I would also like to thank Tamriel Vault member Raid for posting the Twilight Warden build. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own The Elder Scrolls series or any of its characters except my OC's. They are property of Bethesda Studios.**

CHAPTER 1: Land of the Nords

-Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201-

I am an Altmer called Atyna Teranii and I am a Twilight Warden, hunter of the undead and the faithfull servant of the Heretic Trinity. Meridia, Azura and Molag Bal. My order has a long history of war with the undead hordes. To better hunt the undead, we have become the undead. We have imbraced the curse of vampirism to destroy that very thing.

After the eruption of the Red Mountain in 4E 5. , my order disbanded and the survivors wandered of into the other provinces of the Empire. I have done the same and have joined the Imperial Legion in 4E 159.

In 4E 170. , the Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire and captured the Imperial City and me with it. I was transported to Alinor just a week before Emperor Titus Mede II. recaptured the capital of the Tamriel Empire. They held me there for seven years, trying to learn any information that I knew.

In the year 4E 198. , I got a new interrogator. He was the very Altmer with whom I trained in Castle Dawn on the foothills of Red Mountain when I was just a recruit in the Order.

He decided to help me escape Alinor on the account of our old friendship. A few months later he forged the papers to have me released from captivity. He gave me a weapon, armor and supplies. I was released on the coast of Hammerfell. For months I traversed the scorching hot Alik'r desert.

In 4E 199. , I entered Cyrodiil and made my way to the Imperial City. I lived with the poor and slept in a tavern paid with the coin made by exploring old tombs and crypts looking for artifacts and other valuables. I made just enough coin to survive.

In 4E 200. , I received a letter from a courier which came from an unknown person. The letter said:

" A dark mist falls over the land of the Nords. The Heretic Trinity has demanded that blood is to be spilled. The Twilight Wardens are to rise again."

As the swore servant of the Heretic Trinity I knew that the time has come. I must travel to the land of the Nords, Skyrim, and rebuild my Order to bring about the destruction of the undead treath.

I packed all my belongings and made my way to Skyrim. In Bruma I came across the Altmer that helped me escape the Thalmor, Terion Letany. He has also received the message. We decided to cross the border separated so that if anything happens to one, the other will be able to complete the mission. We decided to meet in the small village of Riverwood just a few miles north of the border.

It was dawn as I crossed the border. I continued walking. I came upon a small fight between some Imperials and a group of people which I presume were the Stormcloaks that I heard about. I watched from the cliff as the Imperials captured the Stormcloaks and started driving north, probably towards the Imperial fort to the north.

I turned around to try and find a way down when all of a sudden I got paralised. I fell to the ground in the same pose in which I was standing. I saw a man in black robes approach me with a wodden club. He smiled and said that I will make a fine specimen. He raised his club and brought it down. The world turned black as I felt the club hit my head.

I woke up in a cave with no weapons and brown robes. I looked around and saw the man in black robes over an enchanting table. The cave held soul gems and a small cage. Necromancer. While the Wardens have respect for Necromancy, we only use it against the undead and monsters, never against innocents. If an innocent is harmed by a Warden using Necromancy, the Warden in question would be executed on the spot.

I have to eliminate the Necromancer and escape the cave. There must be a dagger or some other weapon here for sure.

I'vestrangled the Necromancer and got some clothes enchanted with Restoration boost and some gold. Now to get out of this damned cave.

I got out of the cave and took a look of the landscape. Guessing by the trees I was near Riften. On the other side of the Throat of the World from Riverwood. I should make my way as soon as possible.

-Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201-

As I made my way to Riverwood, I walked into an ambush set by two bandits. Can't really call it an ambush as I smelled them from a mile away. Never let the wind blow your sent towards your target. Even little infants know that.

"Hold right there, Elf." said one of them. "You have to pay the Imperial tax to pass through here." I smiled. "I didn't know that there was a Imperial checkpoint here." The bandits looked at each other. "Eer... We just got stationed here a week ago. To regulate traffic."

I took a look at both of them. "Let me tell you the two mistakes you made." The bandits were confused. The only thing that I expected from two low-life's.

"First, you put your 'checkpoint' on a path used only by hunters. And second, you didn't cover your scent. I could smell you from Cyrodiil." One of the bandits smiled. "And what do we smell like?" I looked at him and showed him my teeth. "Lunch."

I lunged at him and before he could react I tore out his throat. His friend looked in shock as I drank his life away. After a minute, the body fell on the ground. I turned to the other bandit.

He was on his knees, begging me to let him live. I stood above him. "What is your name, bandit?" He started crying. "Ig- Igmund" I looked down upon him. "Stand up, Igmund." He stood up and looked at the ground. "Look at me."

Our eyes met. "Why should I let you live. By the look in your eyes a minute ago, you wanted to have your way with me after you robbed me." The bandit was shaking with no control. "Calm down." I said. "There's no reason to be scared." I went my arm across his right cheek. The bandit stopped shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make some gold. I can't find a proper job and I got desperate."

I took his hand. "I didn't mean about the robbing part. I robbed people in the past as well. I mean the other part." The bandit started shaking again, but stopped after I took his other hand. "I didn't mean that. It was just a thought that went through in a second."

I embraced him. "It's okay, Igmund. It's okay." I exposed my teeth and drived them into the bandit's neck. He started shaking and holding me tighter as I feed on his blood. I took my fangs out and slowly laid his body on the ground. He was forgiven.

I looked at the sun. It was already noon. I should hury to Riverwood. Afte an hour of walking I came to a cliff. I saw a village about a mile in front of my position. Between was a lake. I smiled as I fell into the lake and reached the bottom. Argonian's aren't the only ones that can live underwater. I made my way to the village.

I came out of the water under the bridge. I saw a sign nearby that said Ivarstead. It's just at the bottom of the Throat of the World. I went through the village and hurried to Riverwood.

Night fell as I arrived at Riverwood. Altough the Wardens found ways to stay in sunlight without being burned by it, it is still a good feeling to see nightfall.

I made my way into the local tavern to get some rest before looking for Terion in the morning. I entered the tavern. It was full of patrons, probably hunters and merchants stopping by on their way to Whiterun. I bought some newspapers from the Black Horse Courier employe. It was an article about recent vampire attacks across Skyrim. This must be the darkness that the Wardens were called to destroy.

It also mentioned a group called the Dawnguard that is trying to cambat the vampire menace. If the Wardens could forge an alliance with them, we could get rid of the vampires much quicker. After Terion and I rebuild the Twilight Wardens, I will make my way to Fort Dawnguard and speak with their leader, Isran.

I came to the counter. "I would like to rent the room for the night. How much will it cost me?" Before the bartender could answer, a voice behind me answered. "10 septims for the night. Food and drink not included." I turned around and responded. "No need for that. I already ate."

-Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201-

I laid down on the bed and took my clothes and weapons off. I opened the drawer to store my belongings for the night when I saw an empty journal. The very journal that I'm writing in now.

I decided to record my journey, so that if anything happens to me, someone who finds this journal can hopefully continue my mission and rebuild the Wardens. I should pray to Azura before going to bed.


End file.
